capitoltheatrefandomcom-20200214-history
New Wave
The New Wave A shitload of people were hired this year. Jay still ruled with an ironfist but many of his managers were done away with early on. Tyler, Ben and Suzanne were all exiled into the great unknown and Clayton continued to abuse his Head Usher powers. With Garrett Cochrane out of the picture Jeff Norris, Matthew Thomson and Clayton Bishop needed new men to add to the usher squad. They recruited Greg Matthews and promoted Rick quite promptly. All of these ushers were taught how to do projection and were very good at what they did. When Rick ascended to usher there was another shift or two available which Shane Bennett was thrown into shortly before Tyler was exiled. Carina Sartor Pilac, Shayla Pagonis, Jeff Gordon, Briana Morrison, Brooke Jen, Adam Scarf, Calvin Callborne, Gareth Winsor, James Winsor, Kyle Kaylo, Inna Chubko, Jessica Norris, Nick Hurst, Jessica Wheaton, Samantha Marriott, Ryan Wescott, Jamie(pig), Myles Simba and Eugenia Titkov were all recruited during this year. ''' Carina was made a supervisor right away when she came at the beginning of that era and was given 9$/hr without question which at the time was a very high wage, especially for the movie theatre which started at minimum wage($8.25). Erin ascended to the position and Rick's first coming came to an end causing for Shane to absorb his odd shifts, eventually ridding of his last concession shift and obtaining his full ushership, a very prestigous position in those days. Brooke Jen, Adam Scarf and Briana Morrison all toiled in concession for a good portion of that year but Adam Scarf did all three positions for a number of weeks before ridding of both his box and concession shifts and also himself becoming a full usher. Andrew Johnston was also hired as an usher when the summer came and eventually absorbed Greg Matthews' and Jeff Norris' shifts when they moved on. Jeff Norris had a brief stint in management which caused him to realize he did not like it and took leave. AJ learned the ways of projection and soon him and Clayton had a very large competition for the head usher position with both of them at 5 days a week, the usher scene had at the time just four people: Matthew, Shane, AJ and Clayton. Brendon Bertolini was hired on to help fill the management void which eventually got bigger when Cody Rioux finally took leave when '''Jay forced him to work five days a week during the day at the capitol cafe, which was a boring position. AJ was eventually promoted to management and the 2nd coming of RICK took effect, where he went out with a bang challenging Hauff for power only to be fired and replaced by a new lion: Myles Simba. By the time Myles Simba arrived, Adam Scarf, Shane Bennett, Clayton Bishop and Matthew Thomson were the rest of the fellow ushers. The Five Shift Void Rick left needed to be filled and was done so by a combination of part time ushers. Theri Petak rose to the supervisor position and gave it great credibility during her time in power. Near the end of the year Krug was dethroned by Jay, making him take the fall for the coffee shop's mistakes in inventory and sanitation, demoting him to 2 usher shifts a week compared to Krug's previous 5 supervisor shifts. Kruger hated this but had no choice, and continued to work at the movie theatre but also worked at Extra Foods on the side as a photo lab attendant with chubby mike tram. Alyissa Pickering was demoted from supervisor to box office later in the year and AJ, Brendon and Chris' ABC Management began to strengthen as Jay's power began to waver near the end of the year. A pivoting point in that year was when he fired Roya for lieing to WCB about an injury. It was a glorious day. The era ended off with a staff meeting where Jay revealed to everyone that the theatre was to be taken over by Eric Ball, a booking company owner and his associate Bryan Allen, the owner of Premier Cinemas. The theatre was about to undergo a great change which would make it looked upon as never the same again.